Generally speaking, this invention relates to a needle holder assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to an arrangement of protective needle shield for such an assembly, and particularly for a liquid handling assembly in medical applications. As will be appreciated, when a blood collection assembly, for example, is to be used, it is necessary to expose the needle for such use. Prior to the use, however, the needle is protected from contamination by a needle shield which extends over the entire length of the needle and has cooperating grooves for fitting over and gripping the needle holder. Generally, the arrangement includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced grooves internally of the needle shield at the entry opening portion thereof, which cooperate with a plurality of circumferentially spaced fins or ribs on the needle holder.
Thus, when the user is prepared to use the assembly, the needle shield is removed from the needle, the assembly is used, and thereafter, the assembly must be discarded so that there is no contamination by the used needle. At this point in time, however, it is sometimes not feasible to discard a used blood collection assembly, for example, in the usual manner by destroying the needle in a needle destroyer arranged for that purpose. Nevertheless, it is important to avoid a reuse of the needle or the contamination of a user's skin subsequently with any contamination which may be contained on the needle or on the assembly. For this reason, the user is likely to insert the needle back into the shield so that no one is subjected to the needle point after its use.
It is difficult, however, in situations where blood has been collected from a patient to be able to insert precisely the needle point into the needle shield so that the shield may be replaced for covering and protecting the needle from subsequent contamination. It may be, for example, that the user is attempting to make further collections of separate portions or samples of blood, or it may be that the patient needs immediate attention. It is important in instances of this kind, that the needle shield may be readily replaced over the used needle so that the assembly may be rapidly laid aside without fear of contamination or reuse. It is this aspect of such an assembly that this invention is specifically directed to.
That is, this invention is directed to a needle shield with a radially positioned guidance opening which enables the user to readily and easily insert the point of the used needle into the open end of the needle shield. In other words, the user may utilize the combination of the open end of the needle shield together with the radial slot for guiding the point readily into the shield for replacing the shield over the needle assembly.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention, together with the organization and manner of operation thereof, will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.